Mama Luigi
Luigi (born September 13, 1966 age 47), known to himself as Mama Luigi, is the brother of Mario. He is notorious for his highly unstable personality, which leads him to do many outlandish things, most notably his name change. He is also known for making Hotel Mario, which was a critical dieaster and box office bomb. History Luigi grew up in Brooklyn and worked as a plumber until, in 1985, his brother Mario inadvertently discovered a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi followed him there and helped him defeat King Koopa, who had conquered the land, and return Princess Peach to the throne. During his adventure, Luigi had amassed a huge collection of gold coins, and he was a wealthy man by the time he returned to Brooklyn. He agreed with Mario to close their plumbing business and then bought some land in Taiwan, where he had a resort and casino built. It opened in 1989, and remains under his ownership to this day. The casino is best known as the site of a highly-publicized robbery by Fortran. In 1989, Luigi, along with Mario and Princess Peach, went to Dinosaur World for a vacation, only for Bowser to kidnap the Princess. Luigi and his brother eventually defeated Bowser and rescued the Princess. While fighting Bowser's forces, Luigi had found a newborn Yoshi who mistook him for his "mama". Luigi adopted the Yoshi, and although he was initially embarrassed by his new nickname, it grew on him and he soon legally changed his name to "Mama Luigi". Since then, he has always been quick to correct anyone who calls him anything else. When Luigi returned to Brooklyn in 1992, he received an offer to star in and produce an action film based on the adventures of the Mario brothers, entitled Hotel Mario. He agreed, and production began smoothly: he began his work by hiring Dr. Robotnik to create stunt doubles by cloning him and Mario. Unfortunately, Mario abandoned the project to fight Wario, so Luigi was forced to replace him with his clone. Disaster then struck when a pyrotechnics mishap resulted in the destruction of Hyrule Castle. King Harkinian had the rest of the film's staff imprisoned, and Luigi had no choice but to take over as the director and replace himself with his own clone. When the movie was released in December of 1994, it was a critical and commercial failure. Areas of Expertise During his time in Dinosaur World, Luigi became bored by the lack of entertainment and decided to chisel a football out of stone, as he lacked the materials needed to create a regular football. His creation was official size, but not official weight. It was ridiculed by Mario, but Luigi was nevertheless satisfied with his work and developed an interest in stonecutting. Luigi is a talented storyteller and is also quite perceptive, having an uncanny ability to tell if anyone is hot on his tail. He also has extensive knowledge of agriculture and introduced farming to the Cave People. Health Issues Mental Health As mentioned before, Luigi has an unusually variable and unstable personality. Most of the time, he is calm and somewhat timid, although he experiences fits of rage when he is asked to wear a Frog Suit or when Mario dances to records. He also has a crippling fear of caterpillars, and if he is approached by them, he will scream for help instead of just running away or something. Drug Use It is known that Luigi was a heavy user of drugs, especially marijuana, beginning in the 70's. He began trying to quit after an incident in which, during a plumbing job, he began suffering from hallucinations and got lost in a sewer system. He was clean by 1988, although he still suffers from persisent wheezing. This may explain the bizarre outfit he wore during his early plumbing career, which was a garish mix of blue and yellow. The Bagel Song During one of his highs after abusing a drug, Luigi made a laughing stock after himself when he began to dance awkwardly and sing about bagels. Category:Characters Category:Characters - American Category:Characters - Male Category:Mario Characters Category:Luigi Category:Related to Mama Luigi Category:Unstable Category:Flammable Category:Dangerous Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Mama Luigi, Yoshi Category:Plumbers Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Related to weegee Category:Egghead Category:Emo Category:Adults Category:Super Mario World Characters Category:Dic Characters Category:Eggfaces Category:FRED FANS Category:JUSTIN BIEBER FANS Category:Bagel Category:Mothers